english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lara Cody
Laura Ann "Lara" Cody (born September 8, 1957 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Rosemary in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Alien Girls (ep10) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Child (ep2), Queen Anne of Austria, Woman (ep2), Woman (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Animal Crackers (2017) - Additional Voices *Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) - Baby Kate *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Chorus Girl, Gigi, Sheep *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Kim Young *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Pepper, Ginger *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Aya (ep9) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Oka Hayasaka *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Nathalie (ep11), Sophie (ep13) *Eagle Riders (1996) - Dr. Aikens *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Briar Rose (ep13), Cinderella (ep18), Jorinde (ep12) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Rika Harada, 2nd Year Student (ep12), Daughter (ep4), Daughter (epL), Female Student B (ep4), Female Student C (ep3), Girl (ep1), Girl (ep3), Landlady (ep5), Mail Woman (ep11), Mizue (ep16), Nurse B (ep5), Pottery Student A (ep1), Shoe Store Clerk (ep2) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Rika Harada, Floyd's Daughter (ep12) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Yuki Sasamori, Female Student (ep7), TV Voice (ep6) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Ulrike, Rizotto (ep16), Young Raven (ep17) *Macron I (1987) - Venus *Maple Town (1987) - Susie Squirrel *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Miho Mukai, Tobi *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Oyoshi (ep4) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Fuku, Gyokuren (eps20-26), Naoko *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Amy Lawrence, Miss Natalie Rose (ep49) 'Movies' *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Dana Sterling 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (1989) - Kei *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Ket *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Icelina Echonbach *My Neighbor Totoro (1993) - Farmer's Wife *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Additional Voices *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Child Paul 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Additional Voices *Angel Blade Punish! (2006) - Hazuki Tachibana, Karin *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Sayuka Koenji, Beach Girl (ep2), Crowd Walla (ep2) *Body Transfer (2004) - Yukino Ozawa (ep1) *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Moriki *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Kei *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Kei *G-spot Express (2006) - Aki (ep1), Yumi *Gatchaman (1997) - June *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Julius *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Yuki Sasamori, Girl (ep1) *Lingeries (2004) - Rena Asaoka, Staff #4 *Ménage a Twins (2006) - Akane Kusunoki *Princess Memory (2004) - Feelia, Pony *Pure Mail (2002) - Miki Sawanaga *Snow Night Stories (2006) - Chizu *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997-1999) - Mulligan (ep2), Tsunami *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2006) - Fuku (ep6), Mashisu *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Above Ground (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Earth to Echo (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Grave Secrets (1989) - ADR Loop Group *The Informers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices 'TV Series' *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994) - Flamehead (ep96) Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Linu *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Hiyori Sarugaki *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Uriko Nonomura *Crimson Sea (2002) - Diez, Shami *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Shami *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Yueying *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Yueying *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Yueying *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Yueying *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Yueying *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Yueying *Kessen II (2001) - Mei Sanniang *Kessen III (2005) - Lady Kicho *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Rosemary *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Rosemary *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Rani *Radiata Stories (2005) - Adele Russell, Cody *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Kanonno *The World Ends With You (2008) - Mitsuki Konishi *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Yueying *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Yueying Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. Category:American Voice Actors